Total Drama Randomness
by Alphabet Soups
Summary: *Apps Closed* 16 not-so-regular teenagers face the random challenges of Chris McClean. What will happen? Will there be romance? Humor? Drama? LLAMAS? Find out on Total... Drama... Randomness!
1. Form

**Hola fellow reader~ (If my Spanish teacher found me writing Spanglish, she'd kill me .-.) I am Alphabet Soups, and I am in the need for YOUR OCs! I'll probably need 10 boys and 10 girls... Isn't that awesome? :3**

**But anyways, let's get down to business and set down some rules.**

**1. Please, for my sake, do NOT send the forms in the review box. I repeat, do NOT send the forms in the review box. I really don't need some 'Fanfiction Agent' or whatever saying 'I'm breaking the rules and blah' because of YOUR review. I WILL block you if you do that. No offence, but I really don't care if you're a guest reviewer; it isn't that hard to get a Gmail account.**

**2. Come on... try to use your grammar skills while writing your form. I don't want to see 'She is lyk da prettyest gurl eva!' in the personality section. I will surely ignore those. **

**3. Try and use DETAILS while writing this. I have to write about your character, and you expect me to know them right off the bat with only 3 sentences about their personality, past life, ect.?I don't have magical powers .-.**

**4. Seriously. Do not argue with me if your character gets booted off. There's only going to be one winner. Yes, I know you want your character to win. Who doesn't? But sometimes luck won't be on your side, k? K :)**

**5. You can either send 1 or 2 OC forms. No 3 or higher please~ :3**

**And I guess that's all I have to write. If you read this, could you put 'sunshine' somewhere random in your P.M.? I'd feel happy if someone actually read this QuQ**

**Now let's see that form!**

* * *

THE BASICS

Name:

Nickname(s):

Age(15-18):

Date of Birth:

Hometown:

Stereotype:

APPEARANCE

Ethnicity:

Body shape(like curvy, skinny, muscular, ect.):

Hair Color and Style:

Eye Color:

Anything else?(like scars, teeth missing, ect.):

CLOTHING

Regular:

Formal:

Wild Party:

Swimsuit:

Athletic Wear:

Pajamas:

PERSONALITY

Personality Overall:

Likes:

Dislikes:

HOME LIFE

Past Life:

How are they now at their hometown?:

SKILLS (On a scale of 1-10, 1 being the weakest and 10 being the greatest)

Reading:

Writing:

Cooking:

Cleaning:

Singing:

Playing some Type of Instrument:

Sports:

Acting:

Artwork:

Being Quiet and/or Silent:

FAVORITES

Food:

Drink:

TV show:

Color:

Genre of Music:

Activity:

Hobby:

Animal:

THIS OR THAT

Are they...

Good or Bad?:

Quiet/Silent or Loud?:

Calm or Energetic?:

Nice or Mean?:

Short Tempered or Long Tempered?:

Fun or Dull?:

RELATIONSHIPS

Types of people they would be friends with:

Types of people they would be enemies with:

Are you willing to let your OC be in a relationship with another OC?:

If so, who would your OC be interested in?:

RANDOMS/OPTIONAL

Audition Tape:

How would your character react if they won?:

How would your character react if they lost?:

Do you have any challenge ideas I could use?(It could be anything!):

Do you want me to make the characters sing random songs?:

Is there anything else you'd like to say about your OC?:

* * *

**Wow, that was long .-. But go on and send those forms~ The quicker I get them, the quicker I can update! :D**

**May the Power of the Alphabet be With you~**

***Alphabet Soups***


	2. Introductions (Part 1)

**Hi there! I'm Alphabet Soups and I present to you... the introduction chapter (part one of two actually)~! Whoo :D**

**I've sent to all of the character's owners to make sure that I've posted just in case if you've forgotten to follow the story :3 Congrats to the ones who got in, which are...  
**

**THE GIRLS   
**

**Erin Sanchez, 'The Weirdo Scientist' (LuckyLaptops)  
**

**Serinity Lanes, 'The Peaceful One' (WackyCoolParrot)  
**

**Fiona Leaf, 'The Annoyingly Evil Blonde' (WackyCoolParrot)  
**

**Koryne Gillies, 'The Loud Mouth' (Yonna9queen)  
**

**Geneviève Beaumont, 'The Acrobatic Girl' (nikohime15)  
**

**Deylanie Valencia, 'The Rebellious Sweetheart' (Coderrafan4)  
**

**Ariana Ramos, 'The Feisty Dancer' (DevilAngel8P)  
**

**Danielle Marshall, 'The Androgynous Tomboy' (CodyOnTheBounce T.V)  
**

**THE GUYS   
**

**Campbell Chad Jones, 'The Hockey Dude' (Lovee921)  
**

**Terrence Rine, 'The Crybaby Perv' (RainyFalls)  
**

**James Jarvis, 'The Bubbly British Nerd' (TheOneTimeJarvis247)  
**

**Michael Jones, 'The Horror Lover' (Queenofchaos1104)  
**

**Parker Lexington, 'The Clever Schemer' (AstroBlitz x)  
**

**Dominic Fucile, 'The Over-all Nerd'(blazirang) (You're lucky you apologized after you sent it in review. Otherwise I would've ignored :3 )  
**

**Vincent Ryall, 'Cold-Heartless Jerk' (g24)  
**

**Terrance Starch, 'The Crybaby' (Rainy Falls)  
**

**I'm sorry if your character didn't make it, but you can still read if ya like :D I accepted 8 of each gender instead of 10. Less of a hassle I guess. *shrug* So let's get started~  
**

**_None, and I mean NONE of these characters are mine whatsoever. The story plot is though. At least I own something in life ;u;_**

* * *

Out at a random lady's house in the middle of some random desert in the middle of nowhere stood a camera crew and the known Chris McClean.

"Hello, and I am Chris... McClean!" the host greeted. With a chuckle, he added, "But since you already **know **that, the introduction was a bit useless. A bit... but not quite." He winked at the camera. "In this season of Total Drama, we'll be taking 16 'campers' to random places to do random things. The winner will take 1 million dollars! So now let's see our first victim!"

An ugly automobile pulled up by the camera crew, stopped, and opened the door. Out stepped a 17 year old girl. She had long and wavy light brown hair, bright green eyes, and lightly tanned skin. She wore a white distressed Batman Logo crop top, denim cutoff shorts, green converse, a silver camera necklace, a green hemp flat bracelet, two black hair ties and carried with her a black Nikon camera and two suitcases.

"Hey there Ariana!" Chris grinned.

Ariana Ramos smiled. "Oh hey Chris! It's great to be here! Though I wish we weren't in such a hot place... Oh well; I'll be sure to dance away!"

"Mhmm, yea, ok." Chris said, uninterested. Ariana frowned at his tone and walked towards the house. Another ugly automobile began to pull up. "And now onto the next contest!" Chris exclaimed.

A 15 year old girl with straight black hair with bright red tips that went to her mid-back, light brown skin, and dark brown eyes came out. She wore white, frilly and flowly tight shirt with black skinny jeans and black Converses, topped off with a white sparkly bow in her hair. With her was only one suitcase.

"Here's our next contestant, Serinity Lanes!" Chris exclaimed, pointing dramatically at her. Serinity waved shyly before she calmly dragged her things, set them down next to Ariana, sat down on her things, closed her eyes, and stayed there. Ariana stared at the 15 year old for a bit before turning to look at the next automobile pulling up.

"Oho, now we have Michael Jones!" Chris said, pointing at the 17 year old boy who had light skin, green eyes, and curly dirty blonde hair that went to his neck. He wore very thick black jacket with dark jeans and sneakers. "How's it feel to be here bro?" Chris asked him.

"Pretty good, I guess." Michael shrugged as he began to walk towards the two girls. Ariana smiled at him while Serinity stayed in the same position.

Suddenly, an automobile came pulling up and a 18 year old boy with shaggy dark brown hair covered by his burgundy hoodie (which came with a white zipper and draw strings), hazel eyes, and light skin. He also had on dark jeans with a black belt, and black Converses.

"Hey there Vincent!" Chris greeted.

Vincent Ryall replied with a simple, "Whatever", and walked towards the others. Ariana eyed him nervously. He spotted her and grunted, "What're **you **lookin' at?"

Ariana glared at him shortly. "I **believe **I was looking at **you**." she replied before frowning deeply.

Serinity opened one eye and looked at Ariana and Vincent who were now glaring at each other deeply. "There's so much tension." she said quietly. "No need to fight, right?" The two completely ignored her. Serinity sighed and closed her eye again.

Michael blinked. "Eh... I'm gonna... read this horror book now... yea..." He grabbed a mini booklet from him jean pocket and began to read happily.

"Oh, the drama has already started~" Chris grinned evilly. He began to rub his hands. "So spice-eh! Let's see who's next on our list!" He looked at the clipboard in his hands. "And it looks as if it's... Fiona Leaf!"

"Isn't that girl famous or somethin'?" Michael asked, confused that someone famous would be on this dangerous show.

An ugly automobile pulled up and a girl with flawless light skin, bright blue eyes, and long curly blonde hair hurried out. On her was a red sparkly tank top with a black mini-vest, black mini skirt, red leggings, and black ballet flats. She quickly pulled her three suitcases, a scowl on her face.

Looking at her surroundings, the 16 year old girl began to narrow her eyes at Chris. "Where. Is. My. **SPA!? I was specifically told that this would be a ****spa**, not some hot muggy place WITH THESE STINKIN' LOSERS!" Everyone looked at her with wide eyes.

_**CONFESSIONAL **_

_**Ariana looked at the camera. "Wow, that Fiona chick needs a chill pill~" she sang lowly.  
**_

_**-STATIC-   
**_

_**Serinity coughed. "Why is there so much negativity around here? Oh I hope nothing bad happens... "  
**_

**_END OF CONFESSIONAL  _  
**

Chris chuckled. "Eh, ya know, the spa's about one hundred miles from here so... can't help ya!"

Fiona quickly whipped out a pamphlet that said 'SPA' in big letters. "This pamphlet said 'spa', **not **desert."

Chris shook his head. "If ya read the fine, fine, _fine _print, you would've seen the words, 'This is a lie. If you fall for this, you are completely stupid and are signing up for the T.V show 'Total Drama Randomness'."

Fiona's face turned red in both anger and embarrassment before she dragged her things far away from the others. She crossed her arms and said, "Humph! Stupid fine, fine, fine print..."

In shock, Michael whispered very quietly to himself, "Wow, what a... brat..."

"Oh don't call her that." Serinity replied, staying in her position. With a slight smile, she added, "She's just having a bad day; I'm sure she'll be feeling better soon."

"...You heard that?" Michael asked. "Kinda creepy... I like creepy..."

Another automobile pulled up. A girl with silver eyes, really pale skin, and thick and wavy black hair stepped out quietly. She had on a black turtle neck, topped off with her white pharmacist jacket, black mini skirt, white knee high socks and black prada boots.

"Everyone meet... Erin!" Chris greeted.

Everyone (excluding Vincent and Fiona) gave the 16 and a half year old a slight wave. Erin Sanchez wore an expressionless face as she just stared at the waving teens blankly before she took her things and stood in between Michael and Serinity.

_**CONFESSIONAL  **_

_**Michael coughed before saying slowly, "Er, awkward moment there..."  
**_

**_END OF CONFESSIONAL _  
**

The next automobile dropped off the next contestant. He had dark green eyes, white skin, and a brown mop top with a fringe swaying to the right side of his face. He wore a blue shirt with rows of black Japanese symbols on it, dark blue jeans, and black high tops. He also had a black, metal studded belt and a necklace with some sort of ninja weapon on it. Vincent eyed him.

_**CONFESSIONAL  **_

_**"Oh~" Vincent sang, holding his hands up in fake fear. "We have a ninja on the show! I'm SO scared!"  
**_

**_END OF CONFESSIONAL  _  
**

"Hi!" the 17 year old smiled a bit. "I'm James Jarvis. I hope we can all have a nice time and become great friends."

Fiona snorted. "With a nerd like you? No." Vincent snickered.

"You two are so mean!" Ariana yelled. Facing James, she said, "Don't mind **those **two drama queens. I'm Ariana by the way." James smiled at her as another automobile pulled up.

Out stepped a 16 year old boy with spikey, dark brown hair, green eyes and tannish-brown skin. He wore a striped black and white polo, khaki shorts, and black sneakers, a black fedora placed on the top of his head.

Chris grinned. "Everyone meet Parker Lexiton!"

Parker smiled a bit. "Hey I guess...?" Waving at some people, he dragged his suitcase towards the others.

"Is that a fedora?" Ariana asked him.

"No, it's a taco." Parker said sarcastically and rolled his eyes.

"Sorry, just askin'..." Ariana muttered. "No need to get sarcastic..."

Parker chuckled a bit. "Sarcastic talking is in my blood, so ya might as well get used to it." Ariana just shrugged.

"You've just met half the contestants on the show!" Chris exclaimed, sliding himself in front of the camera. "Who else will join our group of crazy teenagers? Find out next time on Total... Drama... Randomness!"

* * *

**Gah, I'm sorry I left it off there! And I'm sorry for any OOC characters as well! And the shortness! GAH! It's just that I'm really sleepy right now, and I don't want you guys to think I'm not doing the story so I posted so you guys can know that I'm not some quitter author ;w; **

**Ok, SO. I guess next chapter will sum up our introductions to the characters who haven't showed yet. And maybe I'll add the teams as well. And songs. People liked the song idea. It depends if I'll actually type at some early time, unlike 11:00 P.M (like it is right now .-.) Well, uh, bye! I'm sleepy~ :0  
**

**May the Power of the Alphabet be With you~**

***Alphabet Soups***

**P.S I like when people do confessionals in the reviews! :D Oh, and if your character seemed OOC, please tell me so I can fix it! (Heh, sounded like Fix-It-Felix right there o3o) And HAPPY (early) THANKSGIVING! :D  
**


End file.
